wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Conscience
Conscience is the sixth episode of the US Series. Synopsis Wilfred persuades Ryan to help him get rid of Jenna’s boyfriend. Plot While cleaning out his place, Ryan spots Jenna and her boyfriend, Drew making out in their lawn below his balcony. They notice him after he clumsily drops a vase and invite him over to their place to have a bite to eat. In Ryan's kitchen, Wilfred confronts Ryan about his feelings for Jenna and admits that Drew emasculates him. Ryan goes over to Jenna's place and immediately becomes aware at how obedient Wilfred is around Drew whom Wilfred views as an alpha male. After Drew punishes Wilfred by hitting him several times over the head with a newspaper, the two begin to wrestle. Jenna lets it slip to Ryan that she hates how competitive Drew can get. Late at night Ryan receives a call from Wilfred who is complaining about Jenna and Drew having intercourse. Wilfred insists that he will not stop bothering Ryan until he agrees to help him take down Drew. In the morning, Wilfred is having trouble in his relationship with bear because of his negative feelings caused by Drew. When Ryan tells Wilfred about how Jenna talked to him about her relationship problems, Wilfred asserts that Ryan is losing what little chance he has left. This conversation is interrupted when Jenna and Drew gleefully come over to share their news that Drew is moving in. Ryan and Wilfred plan how to get Jenna to dislike Drew and Ryan comes up with the idea to challenge Drew in table tennis to bring out his competitive side. Ryan is practicing outside when Drew comes over dressed to go to a play with Jenna. Overcome by competitiveness, Drew engages in a game with Ryan. Jenna comes over to confront Drew about the show starting soon and remind him of how she doesn't like this side of him. The game soon gets out of hand with Drew making Jenna over 30 minutes late to the show. When Ryan agrees to end the game with the next point, Drew wins and begins taunting him, throwing things around. A visibly upset Jenna starts yelling at Drew that she doesn't want to go anywhere with him ever again. She storms off and Drew runs after her. WIlfred is overjoyed but Ryan is ashamed after seeing how hurt Jenna was. The next day, Drew comes over to apologize for his impulsive behavior before he gets in a cab to leave because Jenna broke up with him. Drew's sincere apology and sadness at losing Jenna gets to Ryan who decides to fix things. Ryan begins to hit Wilfred with a newspaper, in the same fashion as Drew, as punishment for always manipulating him to do things that he would not do normally. Ryan calls Jenna up before he is distracted by a brownie on his counter with a note left by her. Ryan has just finished eating the brownie when Wilfred calls him to inform him that he poisoned it in order to get back at Ryan for trying to steal his alpha status. Ryan runs to his basement demanding that Wilfred tell him what he did to his brownie. In a heated argument, all of Wilfred's chemicals that he had set up in the basement are released and Ryan is forced to drag Wilfred out of the mess. A now remorseful Wilfred agrees to help Ryan get treatment for what he poisoned him with, a chemical called theobromine. Ryan goes to the hospital only to find out that theobromine is just a fancy word for the chemical in chocolate. Back at Ryan's house, Ryan tries to drink from his beer but Wilfred insists that he get a fresh one instead. Later on Wilfred asks Ryan what's wrong and Ryan answers that he is still upset about what happened with Jenna. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller Guest Starring * Chris Klein as Drew Co-Starring *Tom Virtue as Doctor Continuity * The reason for Wilfred's hatred towards Drew is explained. It was introduced in "Trust". * This is the first time Drew and Jenna have experienced problems in their relationship that cause it to end. This happens again when Drew demands that Jenna answer his proposal in "Identity" and when Drew discovers Jenna is not pregnant in a dream sequence in "Progress". Notes * Drew is really competitive which Jenna hates. Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Wilfred eats Ryan's sandwich without permission. * Wilfred obeys Drew because of his alpha dominance over him. * Wilfred and Drew wrestle. * Wilfred has sex with Bear multiple times. * Wilfred says "the beagle has landed" instead of eagle. * Ryan gains dominance over Wilfred by hitting him with a newspaper. * Wilfred thought he poisoned Ryan due to the toxicity of chocolate and raisins to dogs. * Wilfred says that he does a "god awful thing" to Ryan's mouthguard. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 1 (US)